Royal Intrigue
by Fireismyelement
Summary: AU - Dastan has reversed the time and unmasked his Uncle's treachery, unfortunately Tus will not admit to the mistake of invading Alamut. The sacred city is to remain under Persian rule and soon vicious murders and political unrest begin in the city. Tamina is determined to get back the Dagger of Time and free her people. Yet she must work with Dastan to solve the murders...
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except for the plot and OC characters! **

**I didn't have a beta because I am too lazy/busy to go beta-hunting so I apologise in advance for any and all errors! I thought the Disney ending was a bit too neat so I'm here to mess it up and add some criminal elements because I love that kind of thing! Oh and I'm not sure about how it is in the films, but in the games I am pretty sure the Persians are muslim and Tamina's sort of character (Farah) is hindu, so I'll be sticking to that in the fic where/if it's relevant. **

**It's my first fanfiction so be kind! **

**CHAPTER 1 **

Dastan could not believe his misfortune. His brother, Garsiv embraced him in a warm hug, laughing jovially.

How could this have happened?

Dastan thought he had done everything right this time around. He had exposed his Uncle. That had gone well enough.

It all went wrong just a few moments ago when he had suggested giving Alamut back to its rightful owner.

Still chuckling, Garsiv took in his less than pleased expression. "Oh Dastan, surely you must understand our enemies would see it as a sign of weakness. To give back what we conquered, madness!"

"We should never have attacked Alamut! Our enemies will see it as a sign of strength; the Persian Empire fears no one or nothing, not even giving back a conquered city!"

"I agree with Garsiv," Tus said with a solemn expression. "Handing over the city is inviting trouble from every hold. What's to stop other cities from thinking they have the same right? Where would it end? Soon we would have rebellions and war all around us."

"Father would –" Dastan's rebuttal was cut short by Garsiv.

"Enough. Father is not present which means the decision rests with me and I have already mate it. Nizam's treachery shall be kept quiet. Dastan you've performed remarkably, be proud!" then he spoke a few quick words to his men; ordering them to hush this whole affair up. "I have a princess to meet!" and with that he left.

Not feeling like celebrating with his men, Dastan excused himself and went after Garsiv. If he couldn't give Tamina back her city, the least he could do was make sure she didn't say something stupid and get herself killed. Knowing that sharp tongue of hers, that was exactly what would happen.

He checked to make sure the Dagger of Time was still in place before entering the chamber where her audience with Garsiv would be held. He had taken it off a Guardian and for now he was holding onto it.

Stepping into the temple room he arrived in time to hear Garsiv giving Tamina a choice. A choice between marriage and death. She was about to reply when she saw him or rather, she saw the dagger. He wished he could say it was him her eyes swept over, he who gave her reason to pause, but it was not. At this point in time all Tamina cared about was her people and this stupid dagger. It did nothing, but cause trouble.

"Promise me the people of Alamut will be treated with mercy," she said turning back to Garsiv.

Garsiv nodded. "Dastan!" he boomed. "My dear brother, come meet your bride!"

Dastan stood frozen in place as the men around him laughed and urged him forward.

"Ah how the lion of Persia trembles before his first bride, smart man!" Garsiv chuckled good-naturedly and Tus laughed with him.

What had him frozen though was the haughty and defiant look Tamina was giving him. Not this nightmare of her trying to steal the dagger and kill him, again. Surely once was enough for any man? But then he had dealt with it before and he had managed. At least this time he knew what he was getting himself into. With this resolution he walked to the front of the room.

"Princess Tamina," he bowed.

"Prince Dastan," she said coolly. He swore her eyes flickered towards the dagger.

_Ahah Princess, no more suicide missions for you, _he grinned wryly.

**TAMINA: **

Tamina did her best to keep the tears at bay. She succeeded even as the maids washed off the henna. Persian servants of course. With every passing moment she was kept from her people and confined, her hatred of the Persians grew. How dare they invade under false pretexts? She was denied access to anyone from Alamut because they could be trusted no more than her.

Little did they know she wasn't going anywhere until she got her hands on that dagger. Oh the very idea of it being in the hands of that Persian fool! Tamina could not decide if it was luck or bad luck, that same Persian fool was to be her husband. It certainly made getting the dagger easier, but the very thought of sharing his bed made her shudder. And if she married a Persian prince, Alamut's allegiance to Persia was sealed and her people would be under their rule permanently.

No, that would not do. She would have to get the dagger before the wedding. Hopefully security would be loose enough to get out of the city with it or else she would have to send it with one of the few remaining Guardians and find another solution to her Persian problem.

Enrapt as she was in these thoughts she was caught off when they ushered her into the hallway by six guards.

_My, I must be dangerous, _Tamina almost found this amusing, a smile playing at her lips.

Her almost smile left as soon as it came when she saw who was waiting for her. It was of course none other than the Persian fool himself. Tamina was hardly surprised as the past few days had been horrible. Why should today be any better?

It all began with that damned invasion! Ever since then she had been a captive in her own palace. Her only comfort was her people were not suffering. As far as she could tell at least they were being treated humanly. The castle servants were still employed the Garsiv, the eldest Persian fool had said as much, but of course they were not allowed near her.

Prince Dastan was not carrying the dagger, not anywhere she could see at any rate.

That was when she noticed he was staring at her. His eyes were taking in every inch of her, in a way that was far too intimate. It suggested he knew her. Adding to that effect was the way he gazed at her, as if he wanted to say something.

"Princess," he bowed his head a little, but there was a teasing glint in his eyes she did not like. It was as if he wanted to say something else entirely.

There was something familiar about that look. In fact there was something familiar about the Persian.

"Come to stare at the captive Princess? I expect Persian women are as dry and shrivelled up as the men so this must be a rare treat indeed," she tossed her head proudly.

"When you are presented to the King, might I suggest a hint of humility for your own good, if you can manage it."

There was that strange feeling of déjà vu again.

Before Tamina had the chance to further investigate the sensation it was gone and she was being marched into the Dining Hall for the festivities.

The large marble hall was packed with people. Music was playing and servers moved among the guests serving refreshments. At the centre of the room was a large circular arrangement of pillows. On it sat an older man with grey hair. He was wearing a crown and appeared to be having an intense discussion with Prince Garsiv. Tamina presumed he was the King Sharaman. The room parted for them as Prince Dastan led the way to his father.

"You're city is the most beautiful I've come across in my travels," King Sharaman said by way of greeting when she was presented to him.

"You should have seen it before your hoard of camel riding illiterates descended upon it," she heard Dastan groan in exasperation beside her.

Surprising everyone the King was not angry, he laughed.

"I can see you would make a fine Queen," the King spread his arms as if to embrace everyone present. "But I do believe Prince Garsiv made the right decision for perhaps my son, Dastan would be less likely to take such chances on the battle field if he had such a jewel waiting for him in his bed chamber."

Tamina did her best not to betray in the slightest how uncomfortable the very idea made her.

Prince Dastan spared her the humiliation of replying by interrupting by insisting the gifts be brought forward.

Tamina watched as Prince Garsiv presented his father with a jewel encrusted long-blade. Swallowing the bile that was threatening to rise, she tried to forget the sword had once belonged to her father. The Persian King tested the blade and spoke highly of it. Again Tamina had to distance herself from the situation. If she wasn't there the humiliation of defeat could not torment her. All the same she was relieved when the sword was put aside.

Servers swerved among the guests bearing trays of food and beverages. Most behaved normally, but she noticed one man started intently at her every time he passed. Tamina was used to men staring and paid little attention to it until he came to serve their group.

Tamina refused any offerings of food, but his gaze continued to linger on her as he served the others. Dastan appeared to be the only one other than herself to notice because he deliberately locked eyes with the server and dismissed him.

Tamina would never have admitted it, but she was grateful. She felt as if she were walking on pins and needles, and his staring, excessive by any standards was beginning to wear on her nerves.

The rest of the time passed by with Tamina ignoring the King and his sons. King Sharaman was either too polite or far to understanding of her situation to remark upon her rude behaviour. She wasn't sure which it was however, the idea of both made her blood boil. She exchanged sharp words more than once with Dastan, making his family laugh. He was not too polite to ignore her behaviour and repeatedly made the mistake of attempting to draw her into conversation.

**DASTAN:**

Dastan was disappointed when Tamina excused herself rather early from the feast. Well perhaps not early per say, it was when things were just getting fun. Most of the men and a few of the women had by now had too much to drink and it was getting rowdy. Exactly how Dastan enjoyed his parties, though it need be said he preferred gatherings with this men over these royal ones. He did notice that a scattering of the women followed Tamina's lead and retired as well.

Dastan cringed at the memory of Tamina's scornful refusal to join him for a walk outside in the gardens.

"No, thank you. I do not care to show a conquering Persian barbarian and his guards around my gardens."

Unable to stop himself from further provocation he had replied; "Then perhaps you should retire for the evening. We wouldn't want your mood spoiling our enjoyment."

So perhaps she hadn't decided to retire. Maybe she had stormed off in a huff, quickly followed by her surprised guards and maybe he was disappointed because he would not get to hold anything near a civil conversation with her tonight.

Maybe he should tell her he knows about the dagger.

No, that would be madness. Allah, she would not trust his word to keep it safe.

That was why Dastan stayed and continued to drink with his brothers and father. They were soon joined by his best friend since childhood, Bis.

Whenever his father thought no one was looking his expression changed. He would appear withdrawn and thoughtful, sad almost. Although Dastan supposed it was only to be expected after his brother's betrayal. He'd always thought so highly of Nizam. Then there was his disapproval of Garsiv's decision. Earlier he had confided that they had no claim to Alamut and should have fixed their mistake instead of covering it up. Unfortunately he did not wish to overrule one of Garsiv's decisions as if he were still a child. It need not be public, but it would weaken Garsiv's future reign internally. Their father would never do that and as such his hands were tied.

Dastan hated that he had failed to live up to his father's expectations.

_A great man would have stopped what he knew to be wrong. _

Those words would haunt him forever.

By the time Dastan and Tus were ready to retire for the evening they were not what one might call sober. Their rooms were past Tamina's living quarters. As they passed the hallway which led to her chambers, Dastan noticed the guards outside her bedroom were gone. He heard screaming a second later.

Tus and he exchanged a brief look.

"Get the guards," Dastan whispered and sprinted for her bedchamber.

Dastan didn't wait to hear his brother's reply, he was already at the door. Throwing it open he saw Tamina fighting a man. The man was familiar, but he had no time to place him. She punched the intruder in the face. The man recoiled momentarily, but he recovered quickly and grabbed her arms.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Dastan shouted, unsheathing his sword.

Both Tamina and the man froze.

"RUN YOU FOOL!" Tamina screamed.

At first Dastan thought she meant him then he realised she was staring at the intruder, who did not hesitate, he turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. Dastan would have gone after him however, when he reached Tamina his feet stopped of their own volition.

He touched her arms and stroked her cheek, not thinking.

"Are you hurt?"

Tamina stared back silenced by her surprise.

"What –" for once she was lost for words.

"Why did you tell him to run?" it suddenly occurred to Dastan that was a very strange thing to tell your attacker.

"I – II –" Tamina found her voice again at last. "That is none of your concern, Persian."

Tus came running in along with the guards.

"He went this way," Dastan led the group, leaving Tamina behind, flustered.

Tamina's rooms may be large, but there was no way out. Leaning over the edge of the balcony, Dastan could tell it was a three storey drop with no way to scale the wall and he would know if there was.

"He must be hiding," Tus said.

"Spread out!" Dastan commanded.

"The girl!" Tus said and cursed. Having been the first to realise they had left Tamina unguarded.

They took off, Dastan knew she wouldn't leave without the dagger, but he needed to keep the dagger a secret. It was safer that way so he too took off. Besides Tamina had given him the impression she knew more about than intruder than she was letting on. He must have some sort of motive besides from simply wanting Tamina for her own sake, surely there were far less guarded women he could go after instead.

Shocking everyone except Dastan, Tamina was still waiting for them. She was seated in a chair, watching them carelessly, almost lazily. If he was not mistaken it was sheer bravado, she was frightened. Dastan liked to think by now he knew her well enough to tell when she was acting.

"Did you find him?" she asked with only a hint of a tremor in her voice. He thought no one other than himself heard it.

"No," Dastan replied.

"What did he want?" Tus demanded.

"How should I know? He broke in and attacked me. Perhaps he was Persian?" Tamina drawled.

"He can't have gone far," Dastan said to Tus, overlooking Tamina's comment.

"Agreed. You stay here and guard the Princess while I go get Garsiv and arrange a larger search of the palace as well as her chambers." Tus left.

"How kind of you to guard me," Tamina said sarcastically when it was just the two of them.

"Don't start with me and quit lying and tell me the truth about what just happened," Dastan growled.

**TAMINA: **

"How dare you call me a liar?" Tamina stood in a flurry of anger. She did not care if she was only wearing a dressing gown or if she was lying, she was the rightful ruler of Alamut and no Persian barbarian was going to insult her in her own home.

"You told him to run, who is he?" Dastan was clearly not about to back down.

"Given his behaviour, I suspect he is Persian, but then I've already told you this. It isn't my fault you are deaf as well as stupid," she spat the words at him.

"That is it! I have had it with your behaviour, I am trying to help! And I won't be treated like some sort criminal while I do!"

"Help me?" Tamina laughed coldly. "Is that why you invaded my city under false pretext?" she hit his chest.

"That wasn't my call, I tried to-"

"DASTAN!" a voice bellowed before Tamina could learn what he had tried to do. "What happened?" Prince Garsiv continued in a calmer voice.

"Tus and I heard screaming. Tus went for the guards and when I entered the Princess' chambers I saw a man attack her, he fled when he saw me," Dastan replied smoothly.

Tamina tried not to look as though this version of events was new to her. The Persian was lying for her. What was his angle? Perhaps he thought she would be fool enough to trust him if he pretended to be on her side.

Yes, that made sense. However, the Persian would learn soon enough she was no fool.

Tamina had grown increasingly frustrated as more and more Persians invaded her bedchamber. They had been searching high and low for almost an hour now. She knew they would not find the secret passageway, but that did not mean she enjoyed having them go through her belongings.

When one soldier tried to open a chest filled with clothing, far too small to hide a grown man, she was through tolerating this ludicrous search. She marched forward and sat down on the lid before he could open it. His mouth popped open in an o-shape, he had not expected any resistance from her.

"Enough of this. He is obviously not hiding my chambers and you have no room to search my private belongings!"

"You are a conquered Princess, you have no right to private belongings," one of the guards bellowed and the guffawed at his own wit. Several others joined him, including Prince Tus and Prince Garsiv, who had come to oversee the search.

"And you command no one so hold your tongue," Tamina retorted.

"Enough of this childish banter. The Princess is right, we are clearly looking in the wrong place," Prince Dastan's voice cut through the room.

Tamina was surprised to hear he agreed with her however, she did not let her surprise show. Instead she donned a mask of cool superiority.

"Even your Prince agrees with me. Could it be I speak more sense than an illiterate, unkempt Persian foot soldier?"

The guard growled in response and looking for all the world as if he'd like nothing more than to hit her. Dastan groaned in exasperation, but chose not to respond to her remark. Instead he said; "Brother, we should double the city's patrol tonight and the guards outside of the Princess' chambers."

"Yes, I think that would be wise," Prince Garsiv agreed. "Tus informed me that the two guards posted here were killed and their bodies dragged to the baths."

Tamina felt sick. The nearest baths were her own private ones. That must have been where he had taken them, but that would mean he would have had to go through the room where she was sleeping. How could she have slept through something like that. Some of the shock must have shown on her face because Prince Dastan asked; "Are you certain you saw nothing, Princess?" he was staring at her intently. She knew he was waiting for her to come clean and tell them everything she knew.

Unfortunately for them she was not fool enough to do that.

"I only woke up when the man shook me. At first I thought he must be one of the maids and it was morning."

"Did either of you recognise him?" Prince Garsiv asked both her and Prince Dastan.

"No," Tamina had no intention of telling them that she had in fact done just that. Let the Persians chase their own tails, she would not sell out her own people!

"I did not get a good look," Prince Dastan sounded as if he wished more than anything to wring the man's neck. His expression had said as much since he learned of the guards' fate.

"Well that's unfortunate," Prince Garsiv then gave orders for the watch to be set up and an artist to be found so that a sketch could be made based on Tamina's description in the morning. Little did they know she planned to have poor to a non-existent recollection of him come morning.

Even after the other Princes had retired, Prince Dastan lingered.

"Leave us," he commanded the remaining guards.

"You should not be in my chambers alone it is highly –" Tamina began to protest, but that damnable Persian cut her off.

"Yes, yes, save me your false modesties, Princess," he said Princess in such a mocking manner, it was irritating. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she held her high, not looking at him as she spoke.

"Frightened then perhaps?"

"No," she said fiercely. What frightened was how gentle his voice sounded. It was as if he actually cared. This Persian was far too good an actor and it made her extremely uncomfortable. "I care nothing for your concern, Persian. I am wear and it is unwelcome as you are."

"Then I'll leave and perhaps I will inform my brothers and father how you are covering for the intruder," Prince Dastan gave a disdainful bow and stormed form the room, leaving her chilled to the bones from his parting words.

**Let me know what you think and again I apologise for any mistakes! **

**And if you like follow me on tumblr: fireismyelement, link on my profile! **

**Izzy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I own nothing except for OC-characters and the AU-plot**

**CHAPTER 2 **

Tamina slept fitfully the rest of that night. Fear of the Persian making good on his threat made it hard to relax and when she did finally fall asleep she had terrible nightmares. When the sun rose at long last she greeted it like an old friend even if she was weak from lack of sleep and could feel a headache coming on.

This could not continue, she would need to take action immediately if for no other reason than her peace of mind. After she ate breakfast she decided to seek out the Persian fool himself. She needed to know if he had decided to reveal the content of what he had witnessed or if the intruder had been found. She doubted the latter very much, but perhaps the Persians were more competent than she gave them credit. She was no doubt biased because they'd invaded her city, damn them!

Of course Dastan could not learn exactly how angry she was or the true purpose of her visit. That would make things so complicated. Instead when she was shown into his living quarters, she plastered on her most pleasant smile.

"Good morning, Prince Dastan," she even forced herself to use his title without scorn or irony.

"Come to learn if your secret is safe with me, Princess?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"I have no secrets," she glanced uneasily at the servants, reflex kicking in. "I fear we have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"How so?" the grin was wider than ever and Tamina had the sudden urge to punch it.

"Leave us," she ordered the servants in lieu of punching the Persian.

They were clearly uncertain about or not to obey her, looked to Dastan for guidance. This brought back her urge to punch him. This was her palace and these – these barbarians had taken it from her!

"Do as she bids," Prince Dastan said.

Further annoying Tamina, the servants rushed to obey his command.

As they scurried out, Tamina studied the changes that had been made to the room. It was a large marble room, formerly used to house honoured guests and foreign dignitaries. It was still filled with the scrolls they left as reading material for their guests, but the Persian seemed to have a passion for weapons and they now littered the room. Weapons of all kinds were to be found in every corner of the room.

_Brute, _she thought.

"Since we are going to be married," she began once they were alone. "I think we should at least try to be on civil terms," she surveyed Prince Dastan coldly as she expected this to be impossible because she did not want him to interpret this as some sort of surrender. It was more like a negotiation.

"Have I ever told you are a terrible liar, Princess?" he walked closer until they were only inches apart. He was just tall enough he had to look down and he was wide with muscles. His size was intimidating, but she refused to back down.

"If you intend to be difficult, I'll be going," she huffed.

"Wait –" Prince Dastan rushed to block her path. "I only meant that is no way to get your dagger back or is this about finding out how much I've told my family about what really happened last night?"

"You know, I feel sorry for you, Prince Dastan so unable to trust."

"So now it's _Prince Dastan_ is it?" he chuckled. "I thought I was a shrivelled and bitter Persian?" he pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Tamina ignored the electric current that went through her body when his hand brushed her cheek.

"Well that was before –"

"Before what? Before I knew you were concealing something?"

"Before I realised how incredibly attractive you are," she touched his chest and lowered her voice seductively.

Prince Dastan burst into laughter. "Oh no, that won't work again."

Tamina's whole body burned with shame as he bustled her out of his living quarters.

How could he have resisted her? She was beautiful! Men desired her! Any fool would count themselves lucky to be graced by her attention except this fool apparently! And what on earth had he meant by again!?

Tamina was still fuming about her earlier encounter with that damnable Persian Prince during dinner that evening. She was further riled up because she was forced to dine with the "royal family". Bah more like "Persian savages"!

King Sharaman had been forced to take his leave of Alamut already because of pressing matters elsewhere, but he would be back within a moon's turn. The Princess sincerely hoped she and the dagger would be long gone by then.

"Father has decided it would be best if the wedding were to take place as soon as he returns," Prince Tus announced in the middle of the meal.

Tamina dropped her wine goblet and Dastan choked on his foot. The wine pooled on the floor like a red moon. The sight of it gave her an ominous feeling and she took it as a bad omen. A servant rushed to clean it up. Meanwhile the Persian had stopped choking.

Now Tamina knew she must be gone before the King returned. She would never marry him!

"Why the rush?" Prince Dastan asked, his voice raspy from having choked on a piece of chicken.

"Last night's events convinced father it was best you wed the Princess as quickly as possible."

"I see," he glanced briefly at Tamina before his attention returned to his brother.

"Now I should warn you, Princess you've been allowed the freedom of the palace, but at the slightest chance you are planning to run away or cause trouble, I will assume you are not willing to honour our agreement and you will be executed," Prince Tus said, his gaze was hard and unyielding though she thought she saw tension in his jaw line.

"Brother, that will not be necessary," Dastan said, sounding fiercely angry and glaring at the crown Prince.

She took a sip of wine to steady her nerves. Partly because Prince Tus' threat was all too real and partly because Dastan seemed to be trying to protect her.

"I am not accustomed to threats nor orders, certainly not from a Persian barbarian such as yourself and I do not take kindly to them. However, I am a Princess of Alamut, which means I always keep my word. I swore to a political solution and I intend to see it through. Now perhaps would be a good time for you to reflect upon that your people may be treacherous, but us Alamutations are not."

"You should know I judge man and woman by their actions not their words. Your trustworthiness therefore remains to be seen," Prince Tus responded with such ferocity even Tamina was impressed. This was not a man to take lightly because he had the mind of a politician as well as a warrior, a dangerous combination for certain.

"And I should think your actions have already allowed me to assess you accordingly," Tamina answered, frost slipping into her voice. Dastan and Garsiv snorted, trying to mask their laughter. "And you two, what sort of men laugh instead of defending their brother? Is this what passes for honour in Persia?"

"I am quite certain my brother can manage one temperamental Princess on his own or he won't make much of a King," Dastan said with amusement.

Tamina had just opened her mouth to respond when Tus raised his hand for silence.

"I won't listen to the pair of you squabble. Let us instead enjoy our dinner and toast to your upcoming union."

Garsiv raised his goblet without hesitation whereas both Tamina and Dastan did so slowly, without enthusiasm. They echoed Tus' toast. Dastan kept looking at Tamina with a mixture of concern and heat, seemingly dictated by some internal struggle. Whatever moral concepts he was struggling with, it made her uncomfortable to be the focal point.

Dastan's friend, Bis came running into the room, a panicked look in his eye.

"Pardon the intrusion, but there is an emergency the Princes need to be aware of," Bis bowed hurriedly.

"We will come at once," Tus told him. "Dastan see to it that the Princess is escorted to her chambers and that she remains there."

"Yes, brother," Dastan agreed. "Then I will join you."

"Might as well lock me in the dungeon," Tamina murmured.

"Not a bad idea," Garsiv remarked.

"Come with me, Princess," Dastan had rushed to her side. Now he clutched her upper arm and all but carried her out. Once they were out of earshot of everyone except for the group of guards following them, he hissed; "Must you put ideas in Garsiv's mind?" she was about to reply when he said; "Don't answer that!"

"Don't ask questions you don't want answered!"  
Dastan looked at her in exasperation as he rushed her through the palace. Secretly, she was impressed he had learned to navigate the palace in only a few weeks. Most took much longer, it was maze-like in its lay-out. It had been intended as such by one of Tamina's more eccentric ancestors. That was also why it was littered with secret passage ways. Something the Persians had yet to learn and she would ensure they never did. It was how she was planning on making her escape when the time came.

Speaking of escapes, if she knew what the emergency was, she might be able to use it to her advantage.

"What do you think has happened?" Tamina asked, feigning casualty and moving closer to the Prince. She wanted to search him for the dagger to see if he kept it on his person.

"I don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you, Princess," he opened the doors to her chamber. Then he waved her in and shut them.

She was left fuming on the other side.

Damn it! He wasn't even close to trusting her! And apparently she could not manipulate him sexually. It was time for a change in tactics.

**DASTAN: **

Dastan half-ran the whole way to the Reception Hall. He knew someone would be waiting there to take him to the site of the emergency. Tus had been quick to establish a protocol which left Tamina in the dark should it be needed. Until they were married she was considered a dangerous liability.

Emergency meant both murder or rebellion. He had wanted to tell her, but he knew he could not and that was why he had brushed her aside earlier. It was difficult to remember she no longer remembered him and she certainly didn't care for him any longer. The prospect of marrying her made him as happy as it made her miserable. He hoped he could win her over once again before the wedding. He had done it before, he prayed he could do it again.

"Ali, tell me what the trouble is on the way there," Dastan said.

"Certainly my Prince. In the poor district a young woman has been murdered."

"Murdered?" Dastan suddenly had the very unsettling feeling that might have been Tamina's fate last night, if they had not intervened.

"Yes, but that is not all. The words; 'Alamut's spirit lives' were written on the wall in blood," Ali looked as if he found it as nauseating as Dastan did. "What that animal did to her, I cannot speak of it. Allah, my girl is the same age as her," he cringed.

Dastan knew it was bad then. Ali's weakness had always been his family, but he was a battle hardened soldier and not easily disturbed by gruesome sights.

Dastan and Ali walked in silence for a time.

The city of Alamut normally so bustling and teeming with life – even after the invasion, was oddly quiet. Dastan knew for a fact there should have been people out for at least another few hours, but even the usual noises of families eating dinner was absent.

This was all wrong.

If the locals had heard of the murders, shouldn't they be out gawking and trading rumours? Unless they feared their new Persians would simply blame it on the first people they saw…or…or what?

"Ali, has word of the murder spread through the city yet?"

"I don't believe it has. We've taken care to keep the situation quiet while the girl's family is notified, assuming she has any, my Prince."

"Then what is with Alamut? It's too quiet."

"It is not my place to say."

"But you do know something and you will tell me, I command it," hating it, but knowing its usefulness Dastan switched to his most princely tone of voice.

"Some of the guards have taken to roughing up and tormenting the locals for amusement. And word was a group of them were planning on fighting back."

"Why haven't I been informed of this earlier?" Dastan demanded.

"As I've said, it is not my place to say or sell out the other guards."

Dastan bit back a sharp reply. This went beyond aiding your fellow guards, it was whether or not they were fit for the job. However, it would do little good to have that discussion right now. It could wait. Meanwhile he needed to sort out what had happened. If the locals were expecting trouble it made sense they were cowering in their homes.

"And do you believe this girl's murder is their retribution?" Dastan asked.

"Why would they kill one of their own to send us a message? It just doesn't make sense. Perhaps it was –" Ali glanced about uncertainly.

He suspected Ali's hesitance was because he himself was not famed for being the most reliable of his brothers.

"Speak your mind, Ali. I value your opinion and no harm will come to you because of it."

"I think it was likely done by some of our own people, but I cannot say with any certainty."

Dastan could hear the sounds of a large crowd further ahead and the buildings were more like small huts now. They must be getting closer to their destination.

"You think they were trying to frame this local group," Dastan finished for him. "That's dangerous information. Speak of this to no one and I shall tell my brothers." Ali did not look like a man who's fears had been eased. "Trust me, I will take care of it."

Dastan and Ali reached the crime scene a few minutes later, but it had been enough time to fill him with rage. Once Ali's tongue had been loosened he spoke at length and in detail of the crimes their soldiers had committed against Alamutians, even knowing Tus' promise to Tamina.

_They've broken our word. They've turned Tus, Garsiv and I into liars and what for? So they can heinous, perverted acts while drunk on power? _

Dastan knew it was up to him and his brothers to stop them. He made a promise to himself; every guard who abused his position should lose that position and more. Ali had given him a few names and a place to begin his investigation, but right this minute he had a killer to stop.

"Brother!" Garsivwas speaking to a local civilian outside a small house. A house that was more like a hut than an actual building.

For a brief moment he was reminded of the slum he had grown up in.

The man Garsiv was speaking to looked to be little more than a beggar. He must be a neighbour and the one to discover the body.

"Garsiv," Dastan replied and nodded to the other man.

"This is Lovepreet Singh," Garsiv intoned. "He is the next door neighbour. He found the girl's body."

"Your majesty," the man bowed low, but his eyes spoke of caution.

Dastan suspected he was bowing more out of the fear a poor man felt near a wealthy one than any real respect. A fear Dastan understood and would agree was in all likelihood prudent. However, he and his brothers did not consider their power over others to be a game, it was a responsibility.

"How did you find her?"

"The door was left open," Singh's voice was shaky. "When I saw that I knew something was wrong. And – and – and that's how I found her, Aisha was her name," he took a moment to compose himself. "She was a good girl, she didn't deserve that."

"No one does," Garsiv agreed firmly.

He noticed his brother looked quite pale as well. What on earth had been done to this girl? He realised he couldn't put it off much longer and after questioning the man if he had seen or heard anything prior or after the murder went in.

He thanked Singh for his help, even if he did not know anything and then went to see the body for himself along with Garsiv.

The hut was a simple one room – across one of the walls the words; "Alamut's Spirit Lives" were inscribed in crimson red. Exactly how Ali had said he would find the scene. The girl lay in a pool of blood, her clothing and body torn into. It looked as if she had been slashed open repeated with a large knife. Her face and body were unrecognisable.

The whole room was covered in red and the smell was horrid.

Dastan felt bile begin to rise at the back of his throat. Images of Tamina laying there in Aisha's place crowded his mind.

"She put up a fight," Garsiv kneeled next to the girl and examined the uneven slash wounds covering her.

"Brave girl," Tus said, coming in to join his brothers.

"Exactly, she put up a fight," Dastan said feeling as if an important piece of the puzzle was beginning to fit. "Surely a next door neighbour like Lovepreet Singh would have heard something. Given what that animal did to her, she must have screamed."

"You think he lied to us," Garsiv commented.

"I think he's scared."

"Who frightens a poor man more than two conquering Princes?" Tus questioned.

"I think I might know that as well, but we can't discuss it here."

**TAMINA: **

Tamina had fallen asleep on her bed waiting for the Persian to return. She was hoping he would come back to see her and that she would be able to get something out of him when he did. Once she had grown tired she'd sat down. Somewhere between sitting down and now she must have dozed off.

"Princess, wake up!" the voice was insistent and male.

What was a man doing in her chambers? It had better not be that Persian looking to claim his rights as a husband early! She punched whoever had woken her. her fist connected with something hard and the man groaned in pain. Tamina felt a sort of primal satisfaction from the noise. She almost hoped it was the Persian just so she could know the pleasure of punching him.

Then she saw it was him and it stopped being amusing. If he was in her bed chamber in the middle of the night, she doubted very much she would like the reason.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I'd forgotten you hit hard," Dastan said, holding his injured nose.

"What do you want?" she repeated, louder this time. His statement about having forgotten confused her. She wanted to know to know what he had meant, but she wanted to know why he was there more.

"I came to –" the Persian stopped, as if he wasn't entirely certain why he had come. And in that instant, Tamina saw pain in his eyes. Not physical pain, raw emotional pain. It was in his eyes and his expression. Whatever had happened tonight, it had left its mark on him.

And then something even more incredible happened, Tamina felt sympathy for him. This wasn't a conquering barbarian Prince, he was a human being in pain. She'd always been softer than she let on and this was one of those rare moments where that won out.

"What happened? Are you alright?" she spoke softly and took his hand on impulse.

"I don't think you want to know, Princess," he squeezed her hand. "It wasn't a kind sight."

Something about the way he spoke sent a chill down her spine.

"Tell me anyway, would you?" she had come back to her senses. She was back to manipulating him.

**DASTAN: **

Dastan saw the exact moment Tamina shut herself off again. It was all there in her eyes, they were hard and shrewd once more.

"No, I don't think I will," he touched her cheek. "Good night Princess."

"Good night," she echoed. The confusion at his unassuming touch was plain in her eyes.

Dastan left, cursing himself for having gone to her in the first place. He had wanted his Tamina, not this cold stranger. But after what had happened to that girl, he had needed to check on her himself.

"Short visit, my Prince?" one of the guards remarked as he left.

He didn't reply. What would he say? I didn't go for the reason you think? The girl was asleep?

**Thanks to those who have followed and reviewed so far! I really appreciate it and don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning this story! Follow me on tumblr; fireismyelement**

**Izzy**


End file.
